Spider Web
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: Tugasku hanyalah mengambil bocah tujuh belas tahun, lalu membawanya ke sini. Bukan hal yang sulit. Setelah itu kita akan menjadi spesies yang terbaik... R&R Pleaseeeee!


Yo minna-saaaann!

Natsu kembali dengan fic gaje nan abal lagiii! XD

Akhir-akhir ini Natsu makin tergila-gila ama film action! XD Jadi Natsu coba bikin fic tema action, meski akhirnya udah pasti gagal. Yah, Natsu emang gak ahli di bidang yang satu ini... (u,u)

Yosh! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung baca aja! XD

.

.

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : Spider Web**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Friendship, & Romance, maybe?**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : KuroroXKurapika**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, abal, gaje, norak, jelek, lebay, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin! *digampar***

**Summary : Tugasku hanyalah mengambil bocah tujuh belas tahun, lalu membawanya ke sini. Bukan hal yang sulit. Setelah itu kita akan menjadi spesies yang terbaik...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read! XP**

.

**Chapter 1 :**

Pria itu terus saja berlari, tanpa mempedulikan semak belukar yang menggores kakinya. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, entah karena ketakutan, atau lelah berlari. Sesekali pria itu menoleh, dan segera kembali menghadap ke depan, dengan tubuhnya yang serasa bergetar. Bibirnya bergerak, mengucapkan doa-doa keselamatan, kepada tuhan kepercayaannya.

Hingga ia berhenti pada sebuah tembok. Jalan buntu baginya. Pria yang berusia sekitar 30-an tahun itu tersentak kaget, begitu mendengar suara langkah cepat semakin mendekat padanya. Dengan cepat, sekaligus gemetaran, tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah pistol dari sana dan mengarahkannya ke depan.

Malam itu begitu gelap, hingga tak memperlihatkan sirat ketakutan di wajahnya. Dilihatnya mahluk yang kini berdiri sekitar lima meter darinya, seolah ia sedang melihat dewa kematian yang akan mengirimnya ke neraka.

"Menjauh, atau kau akan kutembak!" ancamnya seraya menarik pelatuk pistol itu dengan gemetaran.

Namun sosok itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia tetap menatap calon korbannya dengan tatapan dingin nan datar. "Serahkan dirimu," ucapnya dengan suara yang menoton.

"M—menjauuuuhh!"

Dor!

Pelatuk pun terlepas, melepaskan peluru yang akan menembus apa pun yang menghalanginya. Sayangnya si pria kalah cepat. Sebelum pelurunya tepat mengenai sosok tersebut, sebuah peluru lain sudah menembus tengkorak kepalanya. Sementara peluru yang ditembakkannya sukses menghantam pohon, yang tepat berada di belakang sosok tersebut. Ia pun bersandar di tembok, dan jatuh perlahan-lahan begitu ajal menjemputnya.

Sang pembunuh hanya tersenyum tipis, namun terkesan sinis. "Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan darah dari orang yang sudah meninggal,"

.

**~SPIDER WEB~**

.

Seorang pria bersurai hitam berkilau, yang tersisir rapi ke belakang berjalan dengan santai, melewati koridor yang diterangi oleh puluhan lampu neon tersebut. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, sementara kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel panjang, dengan bulu di bagian sisi lengan serta kerahnya, dan terdapat tanda salip terbalik di bagian belakang. Ciri yang paling khas dari pria itu ialah tanda salip biru, yang lebih terlihat seperti tatoo di bagian dahinya.

Pria itu terus berjalan, membiarkan pintu geser terbuka dengan otomatis, akibat sensor dari langkah kakinya. Ayolah, sekarang tahun berapa? Tidak ada lagi istilah membuka-menutup pintu seperti zaman dulu.

Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan, yang didominasi dengan warna putih terang. Ruangan tersebut lebih terlihat seperti sebuah laboratorium, dengan beberapa orang yang di dalamnya tengah melakukan akivitas yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang sedang melakukan percobaan, ada yang menikmati cemilan, ada pula yang hanya diam duduk, atau lebih tepatnya sedang bersantai.

"Yooo! Danchou sudah pulang," seorang pria dengan rambut yang dikuncir aneh berkata, menyambut kedatangan pria tadi. Semua orang yang tengah melakukan aktivitasnya pun menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh pada lelaki yang dipanggil Danchou itu.

"Danchou, selamat datang..." seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu, yang mengenakan kacamata pun maju, mengambil mantel si Danchou.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Shizuku," ucapnya seraya mengambil tempat duduk, yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan terang benderang yang jika manusia biasa yang berada di dalamnya, pasti akan merusak mata mereka sendiri dalam jangka waktu yang kurang dari tiga puluh menit.

Manusia biasa? Ya, ketigabelas mahluk yang ada di ruang ini tidak termasuk dalam kategori tersebut. Mereka adalah laba-laba. Mahluk yang masih bisa hidup dalam jangka waktu rentan, meski tanpa kepala yang menempel di leher mereka. Tiga belas manusia percobaan, yang kita kenal sebagai Gen'ei Ryodan.

Seorang wanita berambut biru tua, yang mengenakan jas dokter mendatangi pria yang dipanggil Danchou dingin, namun tersirat keseganan dari matanya yang tajam. "Danchou, ada telpon dari pimpinan," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah kartu tipis, dengan beberapa tombol rumit yang tertera di sana. Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, seraya memberi isyarat agar wanita berambut biru tua itu mengangkat 'telponnya'.

"Kuroro Lucifer..." sebuah proyektor, yang menyerupai seorang pria tua dengan janggut panjang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Pria yang dipanggil Kuroro itu lalu mengubah posisi duduknya, menumpukan sikunya di bagian pahanya, dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Ya, ada apa, Professor?" tanyanya dengan suara datar.

Pria tua itu itu tertawa lebar. "Kudengar kerja kalian bagus, akhir-akhir ini, Kuroro! Aku yakin, aku tak salah memilih kalian semua," ucapnya bangga. Ia tertawa sejenak, lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah serius. "Tapi kudengar juga... Kau jarang meminum darah manusia, bukan?"

Kedua belas orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut mendengar ucapan pimpinan teratas mereka. Semuanya menatap sang Danchou dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis, seraya memejamkan matanya. "Aku tak meminum darah manusia rendahan. Lagipula... aku benci manusia," ucapnya santai, yang sukses membuat keduabelas anak buahnya terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin Danchou mereka yang terkenal denga n kekuatan dan kelincahannya bisa beraktivitas tanpa meminum darah?

"Kau terlalu angkuh Kuroro. Semuanya juga tahu, kalian ini seperti vampire... membutuhkan darah untuk bertahan hidup," ucap Netero dengan nada serius.

Kuroro kembali menanggapinya dengan santai. "Lalu...? Ada masalah apa yang membuat anda menghubungi kami?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Pria tua sebagai proyektor itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan serius. "Aku ada tugas penting, yang hanya bisa dijalankan oleh orang seperti dirimu,"

"Dan apa tugas penting tersebut?"

"Perusahaan Zaoldyeck telah nekat melakukan percobaan besar, dengan resiko tinggi. Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu Ia mengambil ratusan bayi dari seluruh dunia, menjadikan mereka bahan percobaan. Sebuah spesies,yang dapat menghancurkan dunia, namun bisa menyelamatkan kalian bertiga belas,"

Kuroro tetap pada wajah datarnya. "Maksud anda?"

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, dirimu beserta keduabelas anggotamu adalah spesies yang special. Kalian memiliki daya tahan tubuh, kosentrasi, indra, kekuatan, dan lain-lain yang berkali-kali lipat dari manusia biasa. Kelemahan kalian, ialah kalian harus meminum darah manusia, untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Dalam darah spesies yang diciptakan oleh Zaoldyeck itu terdapat sebuah antibody, yang bisa menjadikan kalian sempurna. Tak ada lagi meminum darah,"

Salah satu sudut bibir lelaki itu terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. "Tak ada lagi darah dari mahluk menjijikan itu...?"

"Ya, sayangnya antibody yang ada pada darah spesies itu, sedikit demi sedikit memakan sel lain yang ada dalam tubuhnya, memperpendek usianya. Saat ini Zaoldyeck tengah mengadakan penelitian, untuk mencari jalan keluar dalam masalah ini. Ia bermaksud membuat laba-laba yang sama seperti kalian, dan meminumkannya darah dari hasil percobaannya, dan menguasai dunia. Kau tahu sendiri, bagaimana jika tigabelas orang seperti kalian dilipat-gandakan menjadi ribuan,"

"Jadi... Apa yang harus kulakukan,"

"Dari sekian ratus spesies percobaan... hanya ada satu manusia yang selamat. Kini spesies itu tengah diteliti lebih lanjut. Tugasmu ialah, menculik dan membawa darahnya ke tempat ini,"

Seringai tipis kembali terukir di wajah tampan Kuroro. "Hanya darahnya?"

"Akan lebih baik jika kau membawanya hidup-hidup. Penelitian akan lebih mudah,"

Kuroro lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, seolah siap melakukan tugas kapan saja. "Menyusup ke Zaoldyeck, dan membawa bocah itu hidup-hidup..."

"Aku memberikan tugas ini **khusus untukmu**. Tak ada Ryodan lain yang boleh ikut campur. Tugas ini sangat rahasia, dan jika Zaoldyeck mengetahui bahwa pencurinya adalah kita, perang besar-besaran akan terjadi. Kau mengerti?"

"Shalnark, siapkan senjataku..." ucap Kuroro dengan nada santai. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada proyektor yang masih menyala itu, sementara Shalnark pun melakukan tugasnya. "Aku akan melakukannya," ucapnya percaya diri.

"Baguslah... Intinya, jangan sampai ketahuan," setelah mengatakan itu, proyektor tersebut pun menghilang seketika, menyisakan ketiga belas laba-laba di ruangan ini dalam keheningan.

"Danchou, kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja? Zaoldyeck tidak bisa diremehkan,"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tugasku hanyalah mengambil bocah tujuh belas tahun, lalu membawanya ke sini. Bukan hal yang sulit," ucapnya santai, lalu kembali mengenakan mantelnya.

"Setelah itu kita akan menjadi spesies yang terbaik..."

.

**~SPIDER WEB~**

.

Suara beberapa monitor komputer, yang bertugas untuk mengecek segala yang ada dalam tubuh, termasuk tekanan darah, detak jantung, pergerakan paru-paru, dan fungsi organ lainnya terdengar sama, namun menggambarkan kondisi yang berbeda. Monitor-monitor itu terhubungkan oleh sebuah kabel, yang menempel pada kulit seorang bocah yang kini mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit biru.

"Selamat pagi..." seorang suster lalu memasuki ruangan yang terang benderang itu, membawakan sebuah kotak berisi pil serta sebuah suntik yang sudah terisi cairan kimia.

Bocah yang tengah berbaring itu hanya menoleh lemah, menatap sang suster dengar pandangan kosong, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Suster itu hanya memasang senyum palsu, lalu berjalan anggun menuju tempat tidur di sana. Ingin rasanya ia segera keluar dari sini, tak tahan oleh aroma obat yang menguar di segala ruangan.

Diambilnya jarum suntik tersebut, lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Si Bocah. Ditusukkannya jarum suntik kecil itu, pada kulit pucat bocah tersebut, lalu memasukkan cairan kiminya. Anak berambut pirang keemasan itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan respon. Ia tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

Jika dilihat sekilas, ia bagaikan mayat yang baru bangkit dari kuburnya. Tubuhnya kurus, serta kulitnya pucat. Tatapannya sama sekali tak menunjukkan kehidupan apa pun. Dadanya naik turun dengan lamban, tak seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur, menjadi satu-satunya manusa yang selamat dari tujuh ratus bayi percobaan," suster itu berkata, seraya menyuapinya dengan pil yang tadi di bawanya, dan memasukkan sedotan ke mulutnya, mengalirkan air melaluinya. Si Pirang hanya senantiasa diperlakukan seperti itu, tak melakukan respon apa pun.

"Baiklah. Kau istirahatlah yang banyak..." setelah mengatakan itu, si suster pun beranjak, meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Blam...

Seiring tertutupnya pintu, keheningan kembali berkuasa di sana. Bocah kurus bagaikan patung, tak bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan matanya pun sama sekali tak melirik ke arah mana pun. Hal ini dijalaninya selama tujuh belas tahun dalam hidupnya.

.

**~SPIDER WEB~**

.

Drrrtt! Drrrttt!

Sringg... sringg!

Dwarrr!

Suara tembakan-tembakan senjata, hunusan entah itu pedang atau pisau, beserta ledakan yang cukup besar terdengar begitu memekakan telinga dari luar. Bocah pirang tadi hanya menatap pintu yang membatasinya dengan keributan di luar dengan tatapan kosong, seolah ia hanya melihat sesuatu yang sudah biasa di khalayak umum, yang tak begitu mengejutkan.

"Ada penyus—" Dwarrrr!

Brakkk!

Pintu yang sedari tadi ditatap olehnya pun langsung rusak, terpisah dari tempatnya begitu memperoleh hadiah tendangan dari pelaku pembuat keributan ini. Mata biru suram bocah itu bisa menangkap sesosok pria yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam, dengar rambut yang senada dibuat berantakan, juga perban yang melilit dahinya berjalan dengan tatapan datar ke arahnya.

Pria itu kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan dingin. "Ayo," ucapnya seraya menarik tangan ringkih anak itu, turun dari tempat tidur. Kabel-kabel yang menghubungkannya dengan monitor pun terlepas begitu saja.

Namun baru satu kakinya yang mendarat di lantai, Ia langsung saja tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Hampir saja ia tersungkur pada lantai yang dingin, jika pria dengan perban tadi tak langsung menarik tangannya ke atas, membiarkan lututnya bertubrukan dengan lantai terlebih dahulu.

'_Selemah inikah?_' Kuroro berpikir, seraya menatap sosok lemah itu sambil menyerngit.

Si Pirang lalu mendongkak, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, namun tersirat beribu pertanyaan di mata birunya yang dalam. Onyx bertemu dengan sapphire. Mereka bertatapan untuk waktu yang lama, hingga suara keributan dari luar menyadarkan Kuroro.

Tanpa pikir panjang pria itu langsung mengangkat tubuh ringan bocah itu di bahunya. Dirogohnya saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kapsul kecil di sana. Ia lalu mengambil langkah mundur, lalu melemparkan kapsul tersebut pada tembok yang berlawanan arah dengan pintu keluar.

Seketika ledakan dahsyat yang memekakan telinga pun terdengar.

Kuroro beserta bocah yang ada di gendongannya pun menghilang dalam gumpalan asap, melewati lubang besar yang dihasilkan oleh kapsul bom tadi.

.

**~SPIDER WEB~**

.

"Apa!? Dia diculik!?" pria dengan rambut panjang berwarna perak itu segera beranjak dari duduknya, begitu mendengar kabar yang memang sudah lama diduganya ini. Tentu saja. 'Hal' yang diculik itu adalah spesies yang sangat dicari, hampir setingkat dengan laba-laba. "Bagaimana bisa!?"

Pria yang mengenakan pakaian seperti bodyguard itu menunduk, dengan penuh penyesalan. "Kami juga belum tahu kepastiannya. Begitu saja mencoba untuk memeriksa kondisi bocah itu, yang saya dapati adalah ratusan mayat pegawai kita berserakan di lantai, beserta dinding tempat penelitiannya yang rusak parah. Si pelaku melakukannya dengan begitu mulus, tanpa meninggalkan jejak dan bukti,"

Kepala perusahaan Zaoldyeck itu itu menggeram marah, seraya memukul meja kerjanya hingga retak. "Siaaall!" gumamnya penuh emosi. "Aku tahu si tua Netero itu yang melakukannya! Ia ingin menyempurnakan spesies buatannya, dengan mencuri hasil percobaanku,"

"Ya, sama seperti ketika Ayah mencuri komposisi untuk gen laba-laba miliknya beberapa tahun silam," sebuah suara datar terdengar. Silva, beserta beberapa pegawainya lalu menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan mata hitam berjalan mendekati mereka, dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Illumi?"

"Bukannya dulu aku sudah pernah menyarankan, untuk memperketat pertahanan pada laboratorium penelitian? Ayah terlalu percaya diri dan sombong, untuk menurutinya,"

Silva tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tetap menatap putra sulungnya itu, menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. Ia tahu saat sulit seperti ini, Illumi selalu mepunyai jalan keluar yang terbaik. Yaaah... meski pria itu harus menerima celaan sinis dari putranya terlebih dahulu, akibat kecerobohannya.

"Sudahlah... Biar aku yang mengejar pencuri itu, dan membawa pulang kembali si bocah percobaan itu..."

"Bagaimana caranya,"

Illumi lalu menyibakkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang, merasa terganggu dengan itu. "Aku sudah memberikan alat pelacak pada tubuh bocah itu sejak usianya 12 tahun, untuk antisipasi..." ucapnya seraya meletakkan tangannya pada dagunya. "Bocah penelitian itu, sebelum diculik telah diberikan suntikan khsusus, yang memiliki efek samping. 'Mereka' membutuhkan darahnya, namun dengan zat kimia yang ada dalam tubuhnya, jika darahnya dikeluarkan dalam rentan waktu 12 jam, ia akan mengalami gangguan tubuh, yang bisa menyebabkan kematiannya," setelah mengatakan itu, Illumi pun meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan ayah, beserta para pegawainya yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

.

**~SPIDER WEB~**

.

Kuroro terus berlari, tanpa pernah menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Pria itu lalu melirik pada bocah ringkih yang kini tengah berada di gendongannya, yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Pria itu merasakan tubuh yang diangkatnya begitu ringan, mungkin hanya seberat gadis berusia 15 tahun. Kulitnya pun terasa begitu dingin, bagaikan mayat.

Mata hitam pria itu lalu tertuju pada sebuah bangunan tua, kosong yang ada beberapa meter di depan. Ia lalu mendongkak, menatap langit gelap yang kini mengeluarkan suara gemuruh guntur, tanda akan menjatuhkan cairan-cairan dari hasil proses penguapan. Kuroro menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya kepulangannya ke laboratoriumnya harus tertunda dulu, karena ia tahu, sosok di bahunya ini memiliki fisik yang begitu lemah, bahkan dengan air hujan sekalipun. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, memasuki bangunan tua tersebut.

.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan si pirang, dengan posisi bersandar pada tembok. Bocah itu nampak menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, dan mereka pun kembali bertatapan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroro bertanya, dengan suara datar, seraya mengambil tempat duduk di samping si Pirang. Didengarnya hujan mulai turun dari luar, dan udara semakin mendingin.

Yang ditanya hanya menoleh pada si penannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar kosong nan hampa. Mata bocah itu bagaikan samudra atlantik, yang terdapat ratusan ekor hiu di sana, membuat air menjadi keruh dan gelap.

"Siapa namamu?" pria itu kembali bertanya. Bukan karena ia penasaran, atau semacamnya. Lagipula... setelah ia kembali nanti, bocah di sampingnya ini akan dijadikan objek percobaan, untuk dikembangkan lebih lanjut oleh Professor Netero. Namun sepertinya Kuroro perlu tahu, nama bocah yang satu ini, sekedar untuk antisipasi saja...

Dilihatnya tangan kurus itu terangkat. Kedua jemarinya terbuka, membentuk sebuah huruf V. Mata hitam Kuroro menyerngit, melihatnya, belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud bocah pirang yang satu ini. Perlahan-lahan jemari jejang itu tertutup kembali, membentuk sebuah kepalan. Setelah merasa Kuroro sudah melihatnya dengan jelas, bocah itu kembali membuka kelima jemarinya, hingga membentuk sebuah jengkal.

Alis Kuroro mengerut. "Gunting-batu-kertas?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Si Pirang hanya menggeleng lemah, tetap menatap kosong. Lama pria itu kalut dalam pikirannya, berusaha menebak-nebak siapa nama si pirang ini, hingga ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"205? Itukah namamu?"

Si pirang mengangguk lemah.

Kuroro kembali menghela nafas panjang, seraya menyandarkan punggungnya. Bagi seorang laba-laba, ia pun juga setengah manusia. Bisa merasakan kelelahan, apalagi harus berlari di tengah hujan, dengan menggendong seorang bocah yang tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Nama yang aneh. Kurasa... itu hanyala sebuah inisial. Kamu berada pada nomor urut 205, dari sekian ratus banyaknya objek percobaan sepertimu," komentar Kuroro datar. "Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Kurapika," ucapnya seenaknya. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan nama aneh itu. Terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya.

Tatapan bocah itu tetap saja hampa. Namun bisa tersirat, bahwa ia menerima nama itu dengan pasrah.

Kuroro kembali menoleh pada bocah yang baru ia beri nama Kurapika itu, merasakan sebuah desahan nafas yang tak beraturan. Dilihatnya Kurapika kini membuka mulutnya, seolah tak cukup hanya dengan hidung saja ia melakukan proses pernafasan. Dadanya naik turun, seolah kekurangan oksigen. Tubuhnya pun terlihat gemetaran, mungkin kedinginan. Ayolah. Ini pertama kalinya ia keluar dari laboratorium. Apalagi saat ini bajunya basah, juga seluruh tubuhnya.

Pria itu tahu, Kurapika tak akan bisa bertahan lama dalam kondisi seperti itu. Ia pun mengambil sebuah kartu tipis dari saku celananya, lalu menekan beberapa tombol touchscreen di sana.

"_Danchou_?" sebuah suara feminim terdengar entah dari mana, layaknya sebuah telepati. "_Bagaimana?_"

"Machi. Aku berhasil. Sekarang 'kami' sedang terjebak hujan, dalam keadaan basah kuyub. Aku ingin kau datang membawakanku pakaian kering, beserta obat-obatan. Waktu bocah ini tidak lama lagi..." ucapnya dingin. "Kau bisa melacak keberadaanku dengan ponselku," setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroro pun menutup telponnya. Ia tak perlu menunggu sampai Machi mengatakan 'baik, aku akan segera ke sana,' atau 'tunggu!' karena ia tahu, semua perintahnya pasti akan dituruti oleh anak-anak buahnya.

Mata hitamnya kembali tertuju pada Kurapika yang kini sudah gemetar kedinginan. Mungkin bocah itu akan menjadi mayat, jika harus menunggu Machi dulu, tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Kuroro pun beranjak, mendekati bocah itu. tangan kekarnya yang besar lalu terangkat, membuka kancing baju si pirang dengan cepat.

Namun tangan Kurapika pun segera terangkat, menahan tangan Kuroro ketika pria itu sudah membuka satu kancing, seolah melarangnya untuk melakukannya lebih lanjut. Mata biru itu menatapnya penuh peringatan.

Alis mata pria itu mengerut. "Kau ingin mati?" dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Kurapika, dan langsung menarik kemeja itu hingga semua kancingnya terlepas. Mata hitam pria itu sedikit membelalak, melihat sesuatu yang tak penah ia duga tergantung di sana. Kepalanya lalu mendongkak, menatap sang calon percobaan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau... Kau perempuan?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Yang ditanya nampak menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Tangannya terangkat, menutupi dadanya.

Sementara itu, Kuroro masih dilanda kebingungan. Bocah di depannya ini adalah seorang gadis? Berulang kali ia menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ah... benar juga. Ia hanyalah objek percobaan. Tak peduli dia adalah perempuan, laki-laki, atau bahkan berkelamin ganda sekali pun. Mereka tetap akan mati! Tubuh mereka yang berharga akan diawetkan dilaboratorium, untuk diteliti lagi lebih lanjut.

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun ikut membuka jas hitamnya yang basah, menyisakan kemeja putihnya yang masih kering, akibat terhalang oleh jas tadi. Dibukanya kemeja itu, memperlihatkan lekukan ototnya yang terlatih dengan baik, serta kulitnya yang tak kalah pucatnya dengan milik Kurapika.

Dengan kasar, serta tanpa perasaan, Kuroro pun menepis tangan Kurapika, mengabaikan dua tonjolan yang ada di sana. Dipakaikannya kemeja putih itu pada tubuh si pirang, lalu mengancingkannya dengan cepat. Seketika gadis di depannya ini memperoleh kehangatan. Ia bisa melihat keseriusan dari mata hitam pria itu.

Namun Kuroro masih melihat Kurapika yang dilanda kedinginan. Ah, ayolah! Selemah apa tubuh si Pirang ini?

Pria itu berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana jika si gadis ini mati kedinginan? Bagaimana jika ia tewas, sebelum Kuroro sempat membawanya ke laboratorium, atau paling tidak, ia berhasil direbut kembali oleh pihak Zaoldyeck? Lelaki itu menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan datar.

Dirogohnya saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan kosong yang lumayan besar. Kurapika menatap suntikan itu dengan sirat keterkejutan yang tidak terlalu kentara.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," printah Kuroro, tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik tangan ringkih itu, setelah membuka penutup suntiknya. Ia harus berpikir kreatif. Setidaknya jika ia tidak bisa membawa gadis ini hidup-hidup, ia bisa membawa darahnya, bukan? Walau itu hanya beberapa mil saja.

Namun gadis itu pun tanpa basa-basi langsung kembali menarik tangannya, dan menggeser bokongnya mundur, menjauh dari pria dengan perban itu. Ia menatap Kuroro dengan dingin, namun tersirat peringatan dari mata biru itu.

"Kemarikan tanganmu atau kau mati saat ini juga," ancam pria itu dingin.

Kurapika menggeleng cepat. Mulutnya terbuka, dan itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi Kuroro untuk melihatnya.

"Itu pun akan sama saja,"

Pria itu bisa mendengar suara Kurapika yang begitu lirih, namun terkesan tegas sekaligus feminim. Entah sudah sekian tahun lamanya ia mengunci mulut, tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat suara Kurapika begitu jernih, bagaikan suara bayi yang baru saja lahir dari kandungan ibunya. Oh, ayolah... itu berlebihan!

'_Akhirnya dia bicara..._' batin Kuroro sedikit lega. Setidaknya ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan gadis itu, tanpa harus bersusah payah membaca 'isyarat' yang diberikan oleh Kurapika. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau mengeluarkan darahku sekarang, aku akan mati..."

Kuroro mendengus sinis. "Ancaman yang mengerikan..." ujarnya tak acuh, seraya mengambil paksa lengan Kurapika, namun segera ditarik kembali oleh sang empunya. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan tatapan tegas.

"Kurapika..." pria itu mencoba untuk bersabar. "Ini adalah misi besar, yang menyangkut masalah dunia. Kupikir lebih baik kau mau diajak bekerjasama,"

Gadis itu menatapnya kosong, penuh kehampaan. Bibir mungilnya sedikit bergetar, kedinginan. Tangan kurusnya pun terangkat, memeluk lututnya sendiri. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menyamping di sisi Kuroro, dan menatap lurus ke depan. "Suster itu baru menyuntikkanku cairan kimia. Jika darahku keluar, aku akan mengalami pendarahan," ucapnya dingin. "Dan mati..."

"Jangan kau pikir aku bodoh. Mereka tak mungkin memberimu suntikan seperti itu, jika mereka tahu resikonya sebesar itu..."

Kurapika kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada pria itu. "Mereka tidak tahu..." ucapnya sinis. "Dan mereka baru akan mengetahuinya, saat hal itu benar-benar terjadi..."

.

Keduanya dilema keheningan, diam, dan kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kuroro duduk dengan satu kaki yang diluruskan, dan kaki lainnya ditekuk, sambil bersandar pada dinding serta memejamkan matanya, menunggu hingga hujan deras ini berhenti. Sementara Kurapika kini tengah tertidur pulas, terbaring pada pahanya yang ia luruskan.

Yah, pria itu sengaja meminjamkan gadis itu pahanya sebagai bantalan, agar Kurapika bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Setelah ini mereka akan melewati perjalanan yang cukup jauh, dikarenakan letak perusahaan Zaoldyeck memang jaraknya sangat luas, dengan letak perusahaan Hunter milik Netero. Karena itulah, ia harus menunggu Machi dalam waktu yang cukup lama, untuk membawakan 'pesanan'nya.

Pandangan pria itu lalu tertuju pada gadis kurus yang saat ini tengah terlelap ke alam mimpinya. Ternyata Kurapika tak sependiam yang ia kira. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Kuroro menanyainya beberapa pertanyaan mengenai Zaoldyeck, dan gadis itu menjawab seperlunya, sambil beberapa kali mengeluarkan asumsinya, serta pendapatnya.

Saat ia bertanya, apakah Kurapika ingat, apa hal terakhir yang dirasakannya sebelum ia dibawa atau lebih tepatnya diculik ke Zaoldyeck, gadis itu menjawabnya negativ.

'_Sejauh ingatanku... aku hanya terbaring di tempat tidur, di ruangan penuh dengan bau obat-obatan dan zat besar di sana...'_

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang. Ia juga termasuk salah satu objek percobaan, sama seperti Kurapika. namun, ia memiliki 'masa lalu'. Ada masa ketika ia masih bayi, kanak-kanak, hingga remaja, sampai ia ditawari untuk menjadi bahan percobaan oleh Prof Netero pada usianya yang ke tujuh belas. Persentase keberhasilannya ialah 60 berbanding 40. Setelah dipikir lebih lanjut lagi, pria itu pun menerimanya. Meninggalkan hidupnya yang tentram, damai, dan normal. Jika ditanya mengapa, pria itu hanya mengeluarkan dua kata. Aku bosan.

Tapi Kurapika—beserta 700 bayi lainnya—berbeda! mereka diculik, saat baru saja keluar dari rahim ibunya. Saat mereka masih sangat membutuhkan ASI, cairan kimia berbahaya sudah masuk ke tubuh mereka, memakan sel-sel dan organ lemah lainnya. Satu persatu dari mereka tewas, akibat overdosis, dan beberapa kasus bunuh diri karena tak tahan. Ada pula yang entah karena sengaja atau tidak sengaja, nasib atau kesialan, salah seorang pegawai salah memasukka zat kimia ke cairan infuse mereka, dan hal itu menyebabkan 40% dari anak-anak itu meninggal dunia. dari tujuh ratus manusia malang itu, hanya gadis inilah satu-satunya yang selamat. Gadis yang kini tertidur dipangkuannya.

Duk!

Lamunan Kuroro buyar, saat merasakan sebuah ketukan keras—bukan tangan, melainkan sebuah benda yang seperti dilempar—pada pintu bangunan tua itu. Butuh nol koma sepersikian detik, untuk pria itu menyadari hal yang sebenarnya. Mata hitamnya membelalak sengit.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Kuroro langsung saja meraih pinggang Kurapika, dan pergi secepat yang ia bisa dari tempat itu dengan menerobos jendela kaca yang ada di sana, yang saat ini sudah jadi pecahan beling, bertabrakan dengan siku serta bahu kekar pria itu.

DWARRRR!

Pria itu menatap gedung tempatnya tadi berteduh meledak seketika, yang kini berjarak kurang dari 10 meter darinya. Granat. Tadi itu sebuah granat, dan untunglah ia bisa dengan cepat menyadarinya. Kulitnya yang sepucat mayat itu tergores pecahan kaca, mengeluarkan darah merah segar, yang becampur dengan air hujan.

Timbul sebuah pertanyaan. Jika seorang laba-laba seperti Kuroro memiliki darah yang sama dengan darah manusia lainnya, mengapa ia beserta keduabelas 'sejenisnya' tidak meminum darah mereka sendiri? Jawabannya sederhana. Meski warna, rasa serta bentuknya sama, tetap saja sel serta unsur darah itu jauh berbeda dari darah normal pada umumnya. Lagipula, bukankah hal itu terdengar konyol? Meminum darah sendiri. Berapa menggelikannya...

Hujan tak kunjung reda. Pria itu terus berlari dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata—jauh di atas rata-rata menerobosnya dengan Kurapika yang ada di atas bahunya yang masih diam tak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Sejenak ia menoleh ke belakang, lalu kembali berlari tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya sambil berdecih kesal. Bangunan tua itu sudah hangus terbakar, dan apinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai padam akibat tetesan hujan. Kuroro juga bisa melihat, beberapa kendaraan terparkir di depan sana, dengan puluhan orang bersenjata lengkap mengepung bangunan itu.

"Bagaimana mereka tahu?" gumamnya seraya melirik gadis lemah yang membiarkan tubuhnya dibawah begitu saja seperti guling. '_Mungkinkah...?_'

.

**~SPIDER WEB~**

.

"Dugaanmu benar, Danchou. Di tubuh bocah itu terdapat alat pelacak. Selain itu yang dikatakannya tentang zat kimia dan darah itu juga benar, serta antibody yang dimaksud oleh Prof Netero," wanita berambut biru tua itu berkata dengan wajahnya yang dingin, seraya membuka masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

Kuroro hanya mendengus lemah. Ia tak menyangka akan semerepotkan ini jadinya. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada gadis pirang yang saat ini masih tertidur pulas, dengan pakaian baru yang sudah kering pada ranjang yang ada di laboratorium terpencil itu. Jika dilihat sekilas, Kurapika bagaikan seorang mayat. Mayat yang cantik, tentunya—meski tiada lagi kata cantik bagi seorang yang sudah meninggal. Tapi jika dilihat dadanya yang naik-turun dengan lembut, menandakan paru-parunya masih kembang-kempis akibat proses penafasan, orang-orang akan berpikir dua kali.

"Berapa jam lagi, kita bisa mengeluarkan darahnya?"

"Suntikan itu berdosis dua belas sampai lima belas jam," wanita itu menjawab pertanyaan Danchounya, sambil melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di sana, menunjukkan pukul dua subuh. "Mungkin akan habis sekitar jam empat sampai enam sore," tambahnya.

Kuroro lalu mengangkat tangannya, menutupi mulutnya tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir. Iris onyx-nya meliriki sekilas pada Kurapika lalu kembali pada tatapan seriusnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangannya pun turun, masuk ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Machi sedikit mengernyit, melihat tingkah pimpinannya itu. Apa yang akan dilakukan sang Danchou kali ini?

"Aku akan membawa bocah ini menjauh dari kejaran Zaoldyeck, hingga aku memberoleh darahnya. Setelah itu kubuang mayatnya, mengilangkan bukti yang ada," ucapnya percaya diri. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang, dan tersenyum tipis, seolah baru saja memenangkan tropi atas perjuangannya mencapai kemenangan. "Dan setelah itu kita akan menjadi spesies terbaik..."

Wanita bermata tajam itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas, seolah menyetujui keputusan Kuroro. Namun tersirat sedikit keraguan di hatinya.

"Danchou..." panggilnya. "Apa baik-baik saja kau melakukannya sendiri? Tidakkah kau membutuhkan bantuan 'kami'?" tanyanya ragu. Ia jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti saat ini. khawatir.

Ya, ia merasakan firasat tidak baik tentang hal ini. Tentang Kurapika. keberadaan gadis objek percobaan itu menempatkan posisi orang yang paling dihormatinya berada di ujung batas bahaya. Bayangkan saja, melawan Zaoldyeck sambil mengurus bocah 17 tahun yang bahkan berdiri saja ia tidak bisa—namun untunglah Machi sudah menyuntikkan cairan penyusun sel di tubuh gadis itu—kurang dari 15 jam. Sendirian. Tapi apa boleh buat? Bagaimana pun ini adalah tugas!

Tangan kekar Kuroro lalu meraih tangan kurus Kurapika, memaksa gadis itu bangun tanpa perasaan. Ia nampaknya masih sangat mengantuk, akibat obat yang diberikan Machi tadi. Gadis itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengendalikan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Ia sudah sering dibangunkan dengan paksa seperti itu, membuatnya tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk melakukannya.

"Kau tenang saja. Lagipula tugas ini diserahkan khusu untukku... Dan semua ini demi kebaikan Gen'ei Ryodan," Kuroro berujar santai, seraya meraih pinggang Kurapika, membantunya turun dari tempat tidur. "Kau bisa berdiri?" kali ini ia bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Kita mau kemana?" bukannya menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya . Kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan Kuroro, menjadikan hal itu sebagai tumpuan kalau-kalau kakinya yang kurus itu tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Kita akan pergi. Di tubuhmu ada alat pelacak," jawab Kuroro mencoba untuk melepaskan Kurapika dari pegangannya.

Kurapika hanya diam, mencoba untuk menjaga keseimbangannya begitu kedua tangannya sudah melayang, tak berpegang pada apapun lagi. Tubuhnya agak bergoyang, namun ia berusaha untuk mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak ambruk di lantai putih, keras dan dingin itu. Tentu saja! Berbaring di rajang selama tujuh belas tahun dalam hidupnya membuat gadis itu tak memiliki kekuatan, hanya untuk sekedar berdiri. Tapi sepertinya Kurapika sudah mulai terbiasa, dengan bobot tubuhnya yang memang pada dasarnya sudah ringan rupanya.

Jika Kurapika tumbuh dengan normal, pasti ia akan menjadi gadis yang kuat, cerdas, dan mandiri. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Kuroro. Bertolak dari sifat gadis itu yang selalu saja tenang kapan pun, dimanapun, dan bagaimanapun situasinya serta ia bisa menahan berat badan dan keseimbangannya, hanya dengan menggunakan sepasang kaki kurus nan ringkih serta lemah itu. Kurapika mencoba berjalan-jalan di tempat, mencoba untuk membiasakan diri dengan posisinya yang pertama kali ini. mungkin setelah ini ia akan berlari, melompat, menerjang, dan lain sebagainya. Hal yang tak pernah ia pikirkan dalam hidupnya.

Kuroro tak kuasa menahan senyum, melihat tingkah gadis cilik yang satu ini. Menghentak-hentakkan telapak kakinya secara bergantian di lantai, tanpa bosan. Seolah kegiatan sederhana itu adalah hal yang begitu menyenangkan. Menyenangkan? Tentu saja! Ini adalah yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya telapak kaki itu menyentuh bumi!

"Baiklah, dengan ini kau bisa berjalan sendiri bukan?" Kuroro bertanya pada Kurapika layaknya seorang kakak yang bertanya pada adiknya, mengenai pendapatnya tentang hadiah ulangtahunnya.

Yang ditanya hanya mendongkak, menatap dengan tatapan polos, sebelum ia mengangguk.

"Machi, siapkan segalanya. Aku dan Kurapika akan secepatnya pergi dari sini,"

Machi menatap Kuroro yang memasuki sebuah ruangan, bersama Kurapika di sana. Alis wanita itu sedikit mengerut. "Kura...pika?" ia menggumamkan nama yang asing itu. "Jadi itu namanya?"

.

.

Lima belas menit waktu yang diperlukan untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Mandi, sedikit sarapan, berpakaian, dan mengemas senjata serta hal-hal berguna lainnya. Kini ketiga penghuni laboratorium rahasia —setidaknya sejak sejam yang lalu hingga saat ini— itu tengah berdiri di pekarangan, saling berhadapan. Sebenarnya tidak berhadapan juga sih, mengingat saat ini Kurapika tengah aman, berada di gendongan Kuroro.

"Aku akan kembali besok," ucap pria bersurai hitam itu dengan wajah dinginnya. Gadis pirang yang saat ini berada di punggungnya itu hanya menatap keduanya dnegan polos, seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

"Hati-hati Danchou. Zaoldyeck tidak bisa diremehkan," ucap Machi, seraya menyerahkan jas hitam atasannya tersebut, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah datarnya pula. Namun dari suaranya yang terdengar feminim tersirat kekhawatiran yang begitu besar.

Kuroro hanya berbalik, lalu menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh, menatap wanita berambut biru tua itu. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, membuatnya nampak semakin tampan. "Kau tenang saja," ucapnya, seraya kembali berbalik, membuka pintu mobil modernnya dengan satu tangan, dan memasukkan Kurapika dengan asal di sana. Gadis itu hanya menatap Kuroro dengan dingin, seolah rela diperlakukan apa saja oleh pria itu.

Kuroro lalu memutari mobil, dan masuk ke bagian kemudi. Detik selanjutnya, mobil berwarna silver mewah itu pun melesat jauh, meninggalkan laboratorium terpencil itu, bersama Machi di sana.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

.

Aaahh! Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa! XD

Gimana minna? Abalkah? Gajekah? Norakkah? Pastinya! XD

Hahahahaha! Gomen, gomen! Ahya! Fic ini insya Allah cuma dua chapter, jadi minna gak perlu khawatir, Natsu hiatus lagi! Lagian kelanjutanya udah jadi seperempatnya kok! XD

Ohya! Gomen, kalo genrenya gak tepat! Kalo ada yang saranin genre apa yang tepat, Natsu ikutin deh! XD

Special thanks buat Pearl-chan a.k.a **whitypearl **yang udah banyak membantu, termasuk saranin judul yang cocok buat fic ini! XD

Yosh! Sekarang, bolehkan Natsu minta review anda sekalian? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, konkrit, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati! XD

Akhir kata, **REVIEW PLEASE...!**

_~ARIGATOU~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
